ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Queen Ava (Princess Ava)
'Queen Ava, “''The Pure-Hearted” '(''Adventures in Pocketville: Princess Ava in the English dub, Ami in other languages) is one of the recurring characters of ''Puppy in my Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville'' and its sequel movie and television series. She was the original bearer of the Friendship Heart, but on Pocketipendence Day, her twin sister Eva sent her to the Big City by accident, and the Friendship Heart was split in half. By the end of Adventures in Pocketville ''and the beginning of the sequel film, she wears the Ocean of Friendship. She also has a yellow (dark auburn in the Paramount incarnation of the show) star-shaped birthmark on her paw which proves that she is a ''Felis aulicus. Personality In Puppy in my Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville In Pocketville, Ava is lovable, kind and caring to all her subjects. She would not hesitate to save someone even if it means sacrificing herself, as shown when she saved Magic on Pocketipendence Day, but gets sent to the Big City in his place. She was also unusally oblivious to the fact that Eva had a hatred of her and that Eva was plotting against her. In the Big City, she was shown to be incredibly stubborn and insisted she can take care of herself, when she couldn’t. She got easily irritated when Wallace thinks she needed help. She also had morals and doesn’t like it when Wallace would steal, even if it were food, but she later got used to it and picked up his habits. Paramount Animation version Ava was mostly the same as in the Mondo TV dub and animation, but instead of being oblivious to Eva disliking her, instead she gives a weird expression to Eva when she is feigning her excitement. In "Together Forever, Part 2", when the Pet Buster tries to get her, she sometimes tried to get her claws unsheathed and attack him, but later shows vulnerability and fear, as she is too small to take on a human person. In Pocketville '' Ava still keeps her original characteristics, but is also firm, as she is not afraid to give out any discipline, and is very protective, as she would never hesitate to attack anyone who harms her or anyone she cares about. She is also extroverted, as she is usually the first one to speak out to a crowd, and enjoys a good conversation with anyone. She also helps her sister Eva in any situations she can’t handle. History In ''Puppy in my Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville For the more detailed history in each episode, see here. In Pocketville, Princess Ava would use the Pocketpedia to find perfect matches for lonely people whenever the Friendship Trail reaches the Magic Fountain, and sends the pet over to its owner via the Friendship Ceremony. She keeps her method a long-kept family secret, and even the Royal Guards don’t have a clue how she performs the ceremony. She was excited for Pocketipendence Day but didn’t notice Eva plotting against her. Pocketipendence Day came, and during Oristolfo’s Friendship Ceremony, Eva sent Zull to steal the Friendship Heart, and Ava jumped over to push Oristolfo out of harm’s way, and she gets sent to the Big City in his place. In the Big City, Ava finds herself lost and hungry, until she succumbs to extreme hunger and passes out. Wallace, a stray Schnoodle dog, takes care of her until she is better, and she keeps trying to avoid him. Eventually, she warms up to him and Wallace supports and teaches her how to adapt in the Big City. She proves herself to be able to handle challenges outside of Pocketville. All the while, she thinks about her friends and her home. Ava later finds out that the Pet Buster, a man who captures stray animals and sells them in auctions, was focusing on her, because there were only two Felis Aulicus cats known to humans, and he would become rich if he sold her in an auction. She is caught by the Petbuster at the Big City amusement park much to her dismay, and she is nearly sold in an auction, but is held hostage by the Petbuster when Eva contacts him. Fortunately, Kate saves her. Before she left for Pocketville, she offered Wallace a spot in the royal guards, but he refused and they shared a kiss. After she is returned to Pocketville, Ava explains that Kate's heart is pure and generous, and the Ocean of Friendship is created after the Magic Fountain changes appearance. She announces that Kate is allowed to keep the Friendship Heart and that Ava will use the Ocean of Friendship to continue to do Friendship Ceremonies and her duties as princess. Even though Eva causes a lot of trouble, Ava still loves her. In Pocketville Ava is no longer a princess; she is crowned Queen of the Pocket Kingdom. More coming soonCategory:Pocketville Category:Pocketville Characters Category:Puppy in my Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville Category:Adventures in Pocketville Characters Category:Cats Category:Felines Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Queens Category:Princesses Category:Fictional characters Category:Blue eyed Category:Characters Category:Siamese Cats